Heart Broken
by avscarlet
Summary: "Aku akan bahagia jika kalian berdua bahagia." Sebuah kalimat yang membuat sepasang kekasih kembali bersatu, menyisakan ketiadaan bagi orang yang mengucapkannya. Shounen-ai/BL. One-shot. MinYoon. YoonMin. slight!JiKook


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story

 **Warning(s):** OOC, shounen-ai/BL, typho(s), one-shot, MinYoon/YoonMin, slight!JiKook

 _This fict is inspired by Christina Perri's song called Bluebird_

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang berbunyi nyaring, membuat helaan nafas lega dari para murid terdengar disana-sini. Min Yoongi segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam celana, tak menghiraukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang asyik bercengkrama. Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya. Baginya hal itu sangat tidak penting, karena dia bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan satupun dari mereka kecuali saat menyangkut masalah pelajaran.

Yoongi memang seorang penyendiri, bahkan bisa dibilang dia adalah seorang anti-sosial. Dia tidak memiliki seorang teman pun di sekolahnya, dan dia memang tidak menginginkan kehadiran seorang teman. Kenapa? Alasannya sederhana. Karena pemuda itu beranggapan bahwa tidak ada gunanya memiliki seorang teman. Di setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Dan perpisahan adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Yoongi. Dan pemikiran itu telah dibuktikan dengan pengalamannya di masa lalu.

Pemuda itu membeli sebungkus roti selai coklat di kafeteria, kemudian melangkah menuju bangku taman yang biasa ditempatinya. Dikeluarkannya _earphone_ dari saku celananya, disambungkannya ujung kabel pada iPod, dan dipasangnya _earbuds_ di kedua telinganya. Lantunan lagu bergenre hiphop segera memenuhi gendang telinganya, membuatnya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengikuti irama musik.

Begitu duduk di bangku taman, dia merobek plastik yang membungkus roti yang dibelinya, dan menggigit roti itu dengan lahap. Rasa coklat yang meleleh di lidahnya dan musik hiphop yang terdengar di telinganya bagaikan surga bagi Yoongi.

"Err.. permisi."

Suara itu membuyarkan fantasi Yoongi, menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan sedikit kesal diliriknya orang yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan postur tubuh cukup tinggi. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan gigi serinya yang seperti kelinci. Namun senyuman itu malah membuat Yoongi semakin kesal.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Sunbae...Min Yoongi dari kelas 2-1, 'kan?"

Sejujurnya Yoongi terkejut pemuda di hadapannya itu mengenalnya, tapi keterkejutan itu tidak ditunjukkannya. "Ya, kenapa?" Nada suara Yoongi tidak berubah.

Pemuda di hadapannya memperlebar senyumannya, seolah tidak menangkap nada suara Yoongi yang ketus. "Perkenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook, aku dari kelas 1-3," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi memandang uluran tangan itu dan wajah Jungkook secara bergantian. Keningnya berkerut, bingung akan tindakan pemuda di hadapannya. Setelah cukup lama uluran tangan itu dibiarkan oleh Yoongi, akhirnya pemuda itu menyambutnya lantaran kasihan.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau denganku?"

Wajah Jungkook bertambah cerah mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Tanpa dipersilahkan, pemuda itu menduduki tempat kosong di samping Yoongi, membuat si surai kelabu kembali mengerutkan kening.

"Apa Yoongi-sunbaenim kenal dengan Jimin-sunbaenim?" tanya Jungkook antusias. "Nama lengkapnya Park Jimin," lanjutnya. Kedua matanya berkilat-kilat penuh semangat.

Seluruh tubuh Yoongi terasa seolah membeku selama sepersekian detik saat mendengar nama itu. Park Jimin? Apakah Yoongi mengenalnya? Tentu saja. Semua orang di sekolahnya mengenalnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan wakil ketua klub _dance_ yang tampan dan terkenal mempunyai senyum yang bisa membuat para gadis meleleh itu?

"Ya.. Begitulah," jawabnya enggan seraya menundukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut kelabunya jatuh menutupi wajah manisnya.

Jungkook menepuk dahinya. "Ah ya, bukankah kalian sekelas? Bodohnya aku menanyakan hal seperti itu! Sudah pasti Yoongi-sunbaenim kenal dengan Jimin-sunbaenim!"

Yoongi tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah ujung mulutnya dan mendengus.

"Yoongi-sunbaenim, menurut Sunbae bagaimana sifat Jimin-sunbaenim saat di kelas?"

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan kedua matanya yang tertutup selama sesaat, kemudian menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia memandang ke langit biru tak berawan di atas mereka seraya mencoba mengingat-ingat kelakuan Jimin saat berada di kelas.

Bayangan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya muncul di kepala Yoongi. Namun sedetik kemudian bayangan itu berubah. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak lagi bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya, melainkan sedang duduk termenung di tempat duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memandang langit seperti yang tengah dilakukan Yoongi saat ini. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba mengusir bayangan itu dari benaknya.

"Yoongi-sunbaenim? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jungkook panik.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi, bagaimana sifat Jimin-sunbaenim saat di kelas?" Jungkook mengulangi pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Dia.." Bayangan itu kembali mencoba memasuki pikiran Yoongi, namun pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan kembali menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Dia baik, mudah bergaul, dan yah, sedikit kekanakan."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk menerima informasi tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bertanya soal Jim—dia?"

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kudengar dia begitu populer."

"Oh ya, apakah Yoongi-sunbaenim tahu dimana Jimin-sunbaenim sekarang?"

Sekali lagi, rasa dingin kembali merayapi tubuh Yoongi. Membungkusnya seperti lapisan es dan membuatnya membeku. Pikirannya menunjukkan sebuah ingatan tentang tempat duduk di sudut ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dia... Dia tidak masuk sekolah."

Sekilas, ekspresi sedih terlihat melintas di wajah Jungkook. Namun ekspresi itu lenyap secepat datangnya, digantikan oleh sebuah senyum manis.

"Sunbae tahu tidak kira-kira dia berada dimana?"

"Tidak," jawab Yoongi singkat. Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sebentar lagi istirahat akan selesai, kurasa aku sebaiknya kembali ke kelas," katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Terima kasih karena Sunbae mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Maaf mengganggu makan siangmu. Anyeong!" Dan kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di bangku taman dengan pikiran masih berkecamuk.

~SS~

Keesokan harinya, saat jam makan siang, Jungkook kembali menemui Yoongi di bangku taman. Yoongi meletakkan sekaleng soda yang sedang diminumnya di tempat kosong di sampingnya, dan menatap pemuda bergigi kelinci di hadapannya.

"Kali ini apa maumu?" tanyanya kesal.

Jungkook menampakkan senyum lebarnya sambil menunjukkan sebungkus roti yang dibelinya di kafeteria. "Aku hanya mau makan siang dengan Yoongi-sunbaenim, boleh 'kan?"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya dan mengambil sodanya untuk memberi Jungkook tempat duduk. Sang dongsaeng segera menempatinya. "Dan sebenarnya aku juga ingin membicarakan tentang Jimin-sunbaenim."

Yoongi mendegus. Dia sudah menduganya. Sepertinya dongsaengnya ini akan menjadi salah satu penggemar Jimin. Bahkan mungkin dia sudah menjadi salah satunya.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui tentangnya?" tanya Yoongi, kemudian meneguk sodanya.

"Apa Jimin-sunbaenim sudah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat Yoongi tersedak. Beberapa kali dia terbatuk karena soda yang masuk ke tenggorokannya, alih-alih kerongkongan. Jungkook memandangnya khawatir. "Sunbae? Sunbae tidak apa-apa?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil masih sedikit terbatuk. "Apa katamu? Pacar?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Ya. Apa Jimin-sunbaenim sudah punya pacar? Orang populer sepertinya pasti gampang mendapatkan pacar. Dan kudengar dulu saat kelas satu dia pernah dekat dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Apa Sunbae tahu siapa teman sekelasnya itu?"

Ekspresi wajah Yoongi seketika berubah. "Lantas kau mau apa dengannya? Mengganggu hidup orang itu dengan surat-surat kaleng atau hal kekanak-kanakan lain semacam itu?" Kemarahan menghiasi setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" sangkalnya, terkejut dengan respon Sunbaenya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, itu saja. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu!"

Hening sejenak. Yoongi terdiam. Ekspresi marah sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hilang dari wajahnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu, dia menoleh dan menatap Jungkook tajam. "Aku tidak tahu, oke?! Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang kaumaksud dan aku juga tidak tahu apakah dia sudah memiliki seorang pacar atau belum. Kami bahkan tidak berteman!"

"Tapi, bukankah kalian itu teman sekelas?" desak Jungkook.

Yoongi mendengus. "Teman sekelas! Itu artinya kami saling kenal karena kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama, bukan berarti kami berteman, karena kenyataannya kami memang tidak berteman."

Sekali lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Yoongi yang tidak tahan dengan situasi itu memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempatnya. Saat dia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya, terdengar suara Jungkook berkata, "Yoongi-sunbaenim, apakah... apakah kau punya teman?"

Tanpa membalikkan badan, Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak, dan aku juga tidak membutuhkannya," katanya sambil melangkah menjauhi Jungkook.

~SS~

Selama beberapa hari selanjutnya, Jungkook masih setia mendatangi Yoongi di bangku taman, seolah lupa sama sekali tentang akhir pertemuan ke-2 mereka. Dan selama hari-hari itu, Jungkook masih bertanya tentang Jimin pada Yoongi. Sang Sunbae hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dengan jawaban singkat, bahkan sering kali membiarkannya tak terjawab.

Sering menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan Jungkook membuat Yoongi mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran dan sifat dongsaengnya yang selalu penasaran itu. Bahkan sejujurnya dia mulai menikmati kehadiran Jungkook. Rasanya seperti memiliki seorang adik.

Namun perasaan itu tidak bertahan lama.

Suatu hari, Jungkook kembali mengunjungi Yoongi saat makan siang, seperti biasa. Sebuah senyum lebar yang bahkan lebih lebar dari biasanya menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Yoongi mengerutkan kening heran melihat kesenangan yang tampak di wajah Jungkook.

"Yoongi-sunbaenim, kau tahu, tadi aku bertemu Jimin-sunbaenim! Dan coba tebak apa yang terjadi? Dia menyelamatkanku yang hampir tertabrak mobil! Oh, tapi kami tidak terluka sedikitpun, jadi Sunbae tidak perlu khawatir." jelasnya antusias. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan memandang langit dengan pandangan mendamba, membayangkan sosok penyelamatnya. "Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa bahwa Jimin-sunbaenim adalah seorang yang sangat keren, baik, dan layaknya seorang pangeran."

Yoongi mendengus. "Kalau dia memang seperti itu, saat ini aku pasti tidak akan berada disini dan berbicara denganmu," katanya, menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras. Dia terkesiap begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dialihkan pandangannya ke Jungkook takut-takut. Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan kedua mata membulat dan sesekali mengerjap. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"A-apa kata Sunbae tadi?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," Yoongi mencoba mengelak.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku yakin Yoongi-sunbaenim tadi mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang berada disini dan berbicara denganku." Kemudian dipandangnya Sang Sunbae dihadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Yoongi-sunbaenim, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Jimin-sunbaenim?"

"Bukankah dulu sudah kukatakan, kami bahkan tidak berteman!"

"Mungkin tidak saat ini, tapi bagaimana dengan dulu? Saat kalian berada di kelas satu."

Yoongi terdiam. Kilasan kenangan tentang masa lalunya saat berada di kelas satu memenuhi pikirannya. Membuat kemarahan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan hal itu. Dia ingin melupakan masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yoongi akhirnya. Ingatan-ingatan tentang masa lalunya yang terus bermunculan di pikirannya membuat Yoongi merasa pusing.

"Yoongi-sunbaenim... adalah orang yang dulu dekat dengan Jimin-sunbaenim 'kan?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Rasa pusing semakin memenuhi kepalanya.

"Yoongi-sunbaenim, jawab aku! Apakah Yoongi-sunbaenim adalah orang yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Jimin-sunbaenim dulu?"

"Sudah kubilang, itu bukan urusanmu!" teriak Yoongi seraya berlari menjauhi Jungkook. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki arah ataupun tujuan. Yang pasti sekarang dia hanya ingin pergi menjauh dari dongsaengnya yang bergigi kelinci itu.

Sang dongsaeng meneriakkan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu seperti "kembalilah, kumohon," dan "dia membutuhkanmu". Namun Yoongi terlalu merasa pusing untuk menghiraukan teriakan Jungkook.

Kilasan ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya masih terus memaksa memasuki pikirannya. Dan di dalam semua kilasan ingatan itu, selalu ada wajah Park Jimin di dalamnya. Park Jimin yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Park Jimin yang sedang tertawa mendengar leluconnya. Park Jimin yang sedang mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Kilasan-kilasan itu terus berganti setiap detiknya. Sampai pada kilasan ingatannya tentang Park Jimin yang pergi menjauh darinya, meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ya, Yoongi memang lebih mengenal Jimin daripada yang diakuinya pada Jungkook. Dan ya, Yoongi adalah orang yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Jimin saat mereka berada di kelas satu. Kenyataannya, mereka berdua memang dekat, bahkan sempat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hal itu membuatnya mendapatkan beberapa surat kaleng dari para penggemar Jimin. Tapi pemuda itu tetap bertahan dan tidak memberitahukannya pada Jimin. Dan kemudian, Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi. Perpisahannya dengan Jimin sungguh membuat Yoongi hancur. Sakit hatinya tak lagi terukur. Namun hanya perasaan sakit hati lah yang dirasakannya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa marah ataupun menaruh dendam pada Jimin. Alasannya mudah, karena pemuda itu masih mencintai Park Jimin.

Perasaan sakit hati itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang penyendiri. Membuatnya tidak ingin dekat dengan orang lain dan tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Itulah sebabnya dia menciptakan sebuah tembok yang kokoh di sekelilingnya. Tembok kokoh yang tak tertembus. Setidaknya sebelum Jungkook memasuki hidupnya.

Namun Yoongi tidak bisa menjelaskan semua hal itu pada Jungkook. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hati Yoongi serasa diremas-remas, apalagi jika dia menceritakannya. Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu pasti akan hancur berkeping-keping karenanya.

~SS~

Yoongi memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah selama tiga hari setelah pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Jungkook. Dia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk meminta maaf pada dongsaengnya itu. Dan dia juga masih belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook waktu itu jika pemuda itu bertanya lagi padanya.

Jadi yang dilakukan Yoongi selama tiga hari itu hanya bergelung diatas tempat tidurnya sambil mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook. Berkali-kali Yoongi teringat akan teriakan sang dongsaeng saat itu. Dia berusaha memahami maksudnya, namun selalu menemui kegagalan. Tak ada penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk kata-kata itu. Seolah itu hanyalah suara angin yang kebetulan terdengar seperti beberapa patah kata.

~SS~

Sudah sepuluh hari berlalu sejak Yoongi membolos sekolah karena Jungkook. Namun dalam rentang waktu selama itu, sang dongsaeng sama sekali tidak terlihat dimanapun di lingkungan sekolah. Dia sudah tidak mendatangi Yoongi saat waktu makan siang. Setiap Yoongi melintasi ruang kelasnya, pemuda itu juga tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Rasa takut dan rasa bersalah menyelimuti Yoongi. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jungkook marah padanya dan memutuskan tidak ingin melihat wajah Yoongi lagi? Berbagai kemungkinan buruk terus melintas di benak Yoongi, membuatnya semakin khawatir akan keadaan dongsaengnya yang telah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Saat waktu istirahat makan siang tiba, Yoongi berjalan menuju bangku taman yang biasa didudukinya dan Jungkook dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Dalam hati dia berharap bisa menemukan Jungkook sedang duduk disana dan melambai padanya dengan memasang senyuman khasnya.

Maka, begitu Yoongi menemukan seorang pemuda berseragam sekolahnya duduk disana sambil menunduk memandangi secarik kertas, sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Namun senyuman itu segera menghilang saat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang tepat ke arah Yoongi.

"Ah, Yoongi hyung!" sapa pemuda itu seraya tersenyum tipis.

Suara yang terdengar bak lonceng di telinganya dan senyuman yang selalu menghipnotisnya. Sungguh, Yoongi sangat merindukan hal itu. Pemuda itu berusaha sejenak mengobati kerinduannya sebelum menjawab.

"Hai Jim."

Jimin kembali tersenyum. Dan kali ini senyumannya lebih tipis daripada sebelumnya. Yoongi baru menyadari hal itu. Kemudian pemuda itu juga menyadari kantung mata berlapis yang ada di bawah kedua mata Jimin yang tampak merah dan sembab. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Ada apa dengan Jimin?

"Jim, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Yoongi khawatir.

Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya kembali tersenyum. Wajah tampannya terlihat lelah.

"Yoongi hyung tidak duduk?" tawarnya.

Dengan enggan Yoongi menduduki tempat kosong tepat di samping Jimin. Dia baru saja membuka mulut untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya saat Jimin berkata, "Hei hyung, apa kau tahu cara menyatukan kembali sebuah hati yang telah hancur berkeping-keping?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yoongi menutup mulutnya. _Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Saat ini saja hatiku masih dalam keadaan hancur berkeping-keping karena kau meninggalkanku._

"Entahlah," jawab Yoongi akhirnya, menolak menyuarakan isi pikirannya. "mungkin dengan mencari seorang pengganti?"

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya, mendekatkannya pada Yoongi, dan menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau kembali menjadi kekasihku?"

Kedua mata Yoongi terbelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Dan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jimin di wajahnya.

"A-a-aku..."

Kemudian Jimin menarik tubuhnya, kembali pada posisinya sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas seolah menyerah. "Sudahlah, hyung tidak perlu menjawabnya. Pikiranku hanya sedang kacau, itu saja."

Kesadaran Yoongi kembali seiring dengan tiap kata yang diucapkan Jimin. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak kembali suram. "Adikku... Dia meninggal dua belas hari yang lalu."

Yoongi terkesiap. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa, itu bukan salahmu." Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Lagipula dia bukan adik kandungku."

Kening Yoongi berkerut. "Bukan adik kandung?"

Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit biru tak berawan di atasnya. "Dia adik tiriku, anak dari istri baru ayahku. Namun ironisnya, dia juga adalah orang yang kucintai." Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Yoongi canggung sebelum melanjutkan, "Orang yang membuatku meninggalkanmu dulu."

Keterkejutan dan rasa iba memenuhi diri Yoongi. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata nasib orang yang dicintainya akan se tragis itu.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku benar-benar mencintai hyung. hyung selalu menjadi prioritas utamaku. Setidaknya, sampai aku bertemu Jungkook. Tapi kumohon jangan membencinya, aku lah yang seharusnya hyung benci. Biarkanlah dia tenang disana."

Sebuah petir seolah menyambar Yoongi. Apa kata Jimin tadi? Jungkook? Jungkook siapa? Mungkinkah dia...

"Apakah nama adikmu itu... Jeon Jungkook?"

Jimin terlihat sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. "Ya, benar. Dia juga bersekolah disini. Tepatnya di kelas 1-3."

Kedua mata Yoongi mulai berkaca-kaca, memburamkan pengelihatannya. "Jadi, itu sebabnya akhir-akhir ini dia sama sekali tidak terlihat?" gumamnya.

Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Yoongi. Namun dia tidak peduli. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dia ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dekat dengannya. Bahkan kali ini dia tidak akan bisa melihat orang itu lagi.

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba merengkuhnya, membuat wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang Park Jimin.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," terdengar suara Jimin menenangkannya. Dan suara itu berhasil membuat Yoongi tenang. Sedikit demi sedikit isakannya berhenti, kemudian pemuda itu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jimin dan mengusap sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana... bagaimana..."

Yoongi tak kuasa meneruskan kata-katanya, tapi Jimin tahu pasti apa yang dia maksud. "Dia ditemukan meninggal di kamarnya saat pagi hari, dua belas hari yang lalu. Di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya terdapat segelas susu yang dicampur dengan kalium sianida."

Yoongi menutup mulutnya. Kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "I-ini salahku.. Di hari sebelumnya aku telah membentaknya, membuatnya..."

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, itu sama sekali bukan salahmu. Di hari sebelumnya, saat berangkat sekolah dia juga mencoba bunuh diri dengan berdiri di tengah jalan raya yang ramai oleh kendaraan lalu-lalang..."

Kemudian Yoongi teringat akan cerita Jungkook di hari mereka bertengkar hebat.

" _Yoongi-sunbaenim, kau tahu, tadi aku bertemu Jimin-sunbaenim! Dan coba tebak apa yang terjadi? Dia menyelamatkanku yang hampir tertabrak mobil!..."_

"Tapi kau menggagalkan usahanya dengan menyelamatkannya." Yoongi melanjutkan perkataan Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk. "Dan itu semua karena salahku."

"Bagaimana bisa itu salahmu?"

Jimin menoleh dan memandang Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ceritanya cukup panjang. hyung yakin mau mendengarkannya dan membolos pelajaran terakhir?"

Yoongi memandangi arlojinya. Bel masuk pasti sudah berdering lima menit yang lalu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Bersama Jimin membuatnya tidak sadar akan hal-hal yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Ceritakan saja. Lagipula aku sudah terlambat."

Jimin menghela nafas panjang. "Hyung ingat waktu aku bilang aku meninggalkan hyung karena Jungkook?"

Sebuah panah seolah menancap di dada Yoongi, membuatnya sesak. Namun pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Aku bertemu dengannya setahun yang lalu, dan yah, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Padahal saat itu hyung masih menjadi kekasihku. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar kabar bahwa hyung mendapatkan banyak surat kaleng, dan kupikir hyung pasti tertekan karenanya. Pasti hyung akan lebih bahagia jika tidak lagi menerima surat-surat kaleng tersebut. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hyung."

Sejak dulu Yoongi tahu, Jimin sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik, karena itu dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk marah pada Jimin. Tapi sikapnya yang selalu memutuskan semuanya sendirian adalah salah satu kekurangannya.

"Dan entah kenapa setelah itu aku menjadi semakin dekat dengan Jungkook. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang sekolah. Sampai akhirnya kami menjadi sepasang kekasih," kenangnya dengan sebuah senyum tersungging. Namun kemudian senyum itu lenyap, digantikan dengan ekspresi marah. "Lalu kejadian itu terjadi. Ayahku tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menikah lagi setelah ibuku meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan orang yang dinikahinya adalah..."

"...ibu Jungkook." Lanjut Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. "Aku marah, tentu saja. Aku membentak ayahku dan mengatainya dengan semua kata-kata kasar yang kuketahui. Aku menganggap seolah-olah Jungkook dan ibu baruku tidak ada. Dan kemudian aku kabur dari rumah."

"Kau tahu, hyung," lanjutnya. " meskipun begitu, Jungkook berusaha mencariku. Begitu dia menemukanku, dia selalu mengajakku kembali ke rumah dan menerima kenyataan yang ada. Tapi aku menolak usul itu mentah-mentah. Aku menuduhnya sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dan membuatnya pulang dengan berurai air mata. Pasti karena itu dia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri."

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit mendung di atas mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku bodoh ya, hyung?"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kali ini, dia akan menyuarakan pikirannya dengan jujur pada Jimin. Tak peduli jika itu mungkin menyakitkan.

"Ya Jim, kau benar-benar bodoh. Tidakkah kau tahu, Jungkook pasti sama menderitanya denganmu. Tapi dia kuat, dia bisa menerima kenyataan meskipun itu menyakitkan. Dia mengajakmu pulang agar kalian bisa membagi rasa sakit itu bersama dan agar orang tuamu berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Yoongi berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tak percaya ternyata dia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa darimu. Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan Jim. Kau selalu memutuskan semuanya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain." Perlahan, air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "Seperti saat itu juga, kau meninggalkanku tanpa memberitahuku apapun. Kau berpikir bahwa aku tertekan dan akan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu. Padahal kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Kau egois Jim! Kau tidak ingin orang lain meninggalkanmu sementara kau meninggalkan mereka sesuka hatimu."

Yoongi berusaha menghapus air mata di pipinya, namun cairan itu kembali mengalir deras dan membasahi pipinya. "Aku tidak menyalahkan Jungkook yang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, karena jika aku ada di posisinya, aku mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Jimin kembali merengkuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Dia menempelkan pipinya pada puncak kepala Yoongi dan menggosok-gosok punggung pemuda itu, mencoba menenangkannya. "Hyung benar, aku memang kekanak-kanakan. Aku memang egois. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu jatuh cinta pada seseorang sepertimu dan Jungkook. Sungguh hyung, maafkan aku.."

Mereka berada di posisi seperti itu selama sesaat. Tak ada yang bicara lagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis Yoongi dan suara petir, menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Yoongi menghentikan isakannya dan mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya, kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jimin. Sedikit rasa bersalah pada Jungkook muncul dalam diri Yoongi. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Jimin memeluknya, menenangkannya. Bahkan seharusnya dia tak berada disini bersama Jimin.

"Aku sebaiknya pergi," kata Yoongi seraya membalikkan badannya. Namun pemuda itu tak bisa beranjak selangkah pun karena Jimin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu," katanya. "Ada sesuatu dari Jungkook yang harus kuberikan padamu." Kemudian dia bengkit dari tempat duduknya. "Dan kita memang sebaiknya pergi dari sini, sebentar lagi akan hujan."

Yoongi mendongak menatap langit sejenak. Awan di langit telah berubah menjadi begitu gelap. Dan setetes demi setetes air mulai jatuh ke bumi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jimin berlari menariknya mencari tempat berteduh.

Pada akhirnya, kedua pemuda itu berteduh di bawah naungan atap tempat parkir sepeda. Mereka tidak mungkin memasuki gedung sekolah karena pelajaran masih belum selesai. Angin dingin yang berhembus membuat Yoongi ingin menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya dengan telapak tangan agar merasa sedikit hangat. Namun hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya, karena sebelah tangannya masih digenggam oleh Jimin. Dan pemuda itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepaskannya.

Sekali lagi rasa bersalah memenuhi diri Yoongi. Membuatnya memberanikan diri berkata, "Jim, lepaskan tanganku."

Jimin tampak sedikit terkejut, namun menuruti perkataan Yoongi. Begitu Jimin melepaskan genggamannya, Yoongi segera menggosok-gosok lengannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah jas sekolah tersampir di bahu Yoongi. Ditatapnya Jimin yang kini hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Jim, kau tidak perlu—"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tahu hyung kedinginan. Aku tidak masalah dengan cuaca seperti ini," potong Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum. Selalu membuat keputusan sendiri, memang begitulah Park Jimin.

Yoongi mengeratkan jas Jimin ke tubuhnya. Dimasukkannya kedua tangan ke dalam saku jas. Tangan kanannya menyentuh secarik kertas. Karena penasaran, dia menarik kertas itu keluar. Kertas berwarna putih kusam itu dilipat menjadi persegi kecil, terdapat bercak seperti tetesan air mata di sana-sini. Kertas itu sangat kusam dan lecek, menandakan sering sekali dibuka dan dilipat kembali.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas ke Jimin yang memandangi hujan turun dengan kedua tangan di saku celana.

"Hei Jim, apa ini?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan tersenyum tipis begitu melihat secarik kertas yang dipegang Yoongi.

"Oh, itu adalah surat dari Jungkook untuk hyung. Maaf aku sudah membacanya dulu."

Karena penasaran, Yoongi memutuskan untuk membuka surat tersebut. Kertas itu penuh dengan tulisan tangan rapi Jungkook yang menggunakan tinta berwarna hitam. Beberapa kalimat memudar karena terkena tetesan air mata, tapi masih bisa dibaca. Yoongi memutuskan untuk membacanya dari awal.

 _Untuk: Min Yoongi-sunbaenim_

 _Halo, Yoongi-sunbaenim. Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak lagi berada di dunia. Maaf meninggalkanmu secara tiba-tiba, dan maaf karena telah membuatmu marah di pertemuan terakhir kita. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran dengan hubunganmu dan Jimin hyung. Ah ya, Park Jimin adalah kakak tiriku, maaf karena telah membohongimu._

 _Aku mengetahui soal hubunganmu dengan Jimin hyung saat melihat foto kalian berdua yang dibingkai dengan cantik di dalam laci meja belajarnya. Kalian berdua terlihat sangat cocok dan bahagia di foto itu, membuatku merasa cemburu sehingga aku hendak merobek foto itu. Tapi saat melihat bagian belakang foto tertulis nama kalian berdua dengan banyak sekali tanda hati, aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku yakin, Jimin hyung pasti sangat mencintai Sunbae._

 _Saat aku menanyakan soal foto itu pada Jimin hyung, dia sama sekali tidak mau memberitahuku. Raut mukanya selalu bercampur antara rindu dan merasa bersalah saat aku menyebut nama Sunbae. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk bertanya sendiri padamu._

 _Kupikir, jika aku mengenalkan diri sebagai orang yang mengenal Jimin hyung, kau pasti hanya akan mengabaikanku, mengingat Jimin hyung pernah menyakitimu. Jadi, aku berpura-pura menjadi salah satu penggemarnya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena telah berbohong._

 _Awalnya aku cukup takut untuk mendekati Sunbae karena ekspresimu yang selalu tidak bersahabat. Namun setelah mengenal Sunbae cukup lama, aku akhirnya paham bahwa dibalik sifat kerasmu, Sunbae adalah sosok yang rapuh. Aku akhirnya mengerti bahwa Sunbae sangat tersakiti dengan kelakuan Jimin hyung. Tapi aku hanya melihat perasaan sakit hati, rindu, dan kecewa pada diri Sunbae saat aku mengajakmu membicarakan Jimin hyung. Aku sama sekali tak melihat adanya perasaan dendam disana. Sehingga aku yakin Sunbae adalah orang yang baik. Sungguh, hal itu membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku._

 _MungkinSunbae bertanya-tanya, untuk apa aku mencari informasi tentang hubunganmu dengan Jimin hyung? Alasannya mudah. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Aku sadar, hubunganku dengan Jimin hyung tak mungkin berjalan lancar dengan keadaan kami sekarang. Aku juga sadar, jika aku tetap berada di dunia ini, Jimin hyung akan merasa tersiksa setiap kali melihatku. Dan sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahan dengan kehidupan yang kujalani sekarang. Ini semua terlalu berat untukku. Dan pastinya untuk Jimin hyung juga. Apalagi setelah kematianku ini, dia pasti merasa bersalah._

 _Tolong katakan padanya, ini adalah keputusanku, dan dia sama sekali tak berhak merasa bersalah atas hal itu. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti sudah membaca surat ini lebih dulu sebelum kau menerimanya. Jadi, Sunbae tidak perlu melakukan hal itu._

 _Ada satu hal yang ingin kuminta dari Yoongi-sunabenim, dan hanya Sunbae yang bisa melakukannya.. Mungkin permintaan ini egois dan malah membuat Sunbae lebih tersakiti dari sebelumnya. Tapi, kumohon turutilah permintaan terakhirku ini._

 _Yoongi-sunbaenim, maukah Sunbae kembali bersama Jimin hyung? Maukah Sunbae menjaganya untukku? Tolong jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Jangan biarkan dia meratapiku terlalu lama. Aku akan bahagia disini jika dia bahagia. Jika kalian berdua bahagia._

 _Dan Jimin hyung, aku tahu kau membaca ini. Tolong perlakukan Yoongi-sunbaenim dengan baik. Aku tahu hyung masih mencintainya. Jangan pernah membuatnya tersakiti lagi, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu._

 _Dengan segenap cinta,_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

Yoongi tak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Surat itu adalah ungkapan hati Jungkook selama ini. Dia bisa merasakan sepercik kesakitan yang dialami pemuda itu melalui suratnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya menangis adalah bagaimana bisa dongsaengnya itu masih memikirkan tentang kebahagiaannya dan Jimin? Sungguh, Yoongi merasa ingin memeluk Jungkook saat itu. Mengatakan agar dia tidak menyerah dengan kehidupannya. Mengatakan agar dia tetap bertahan. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Jeon Jungkook telah tiada.

Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi. Lagi-lagi sebelah lengannya tergerak untuk merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Namun dia menarik kembali lengannya mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Apa hyung sudah membaca semuanya?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk seraya mengusap air matanya. "Aku.. Kurasa aku akan memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya."

Jimin membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali mengurungkannya.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja, Jim."

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, memberanikan dirinya menyuarakan isi pikirannya. "Apakah.. Apakah hyung melakukannya demi Jungkook?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan datang. Karena diakui atau tidak, dia juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. "Bagaimana kalau pertanyaannya dibalik? Apakah kau akan menerimaku demi Jungkook?"

"Ya," jawab Jimin segera. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan di matanya.

Yoongi memegang dadanya. Sakit. Ternyata posisinya di hati Park Jimin memang telah digantikan oleh Jeon Jungkook. Bagi Park Jimin sekarang dia bukanlah apa-apa selain masa lalunya.

"...tapi hanya jika itu kau, hyung," lanjut Jimin.

Yoongi terperangah menatapnya.

"Jika Jungkook ingin aku bersama dengan orang lain, aku pasti menolaknya meskipun aku tahu itu akan menyakiti hatinya. Karena Jungkook benar, aku memang masih mencintai hyung."

Rasa sakit dalam dada Yoongi mendadak menghilang, digantikan oleh perasaan senang yang membuncah. Dia tahu, dia tak seharusnya senang mendengar hal itu jika mengingat kematian Jungkook. Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar bahagia mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga masih mencintai Jungkook. Kuharap hyung mau mengerti."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu Jim, aku juga menyayangi Jungkook. Meskipun kami baru mengenal selama beberapa minggu, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku hampir-hampir rela melakukan apapun untuknya, kecuali menjawab pertanyaannya tentang masa laluku denganmu. Aku berniat melakukan permintaan terakhirnya ini juga karena dia memintanya. Sebagian karena dia memintanya"

Mendengar kata sebagian keluar dari Mulut Yoongi membuat Jimin refleks melakukan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Merengkuh pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih hyung, aku berjanji kali ini aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," bisiknya ke rambut Yoongi.

"Dan kali ini aku akan mencegahmu melakukan hal-hal bodoh," balasnya berbisik ke dada Jimin.

Waktu berlalu cukup lama hingga Jimin melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi. Dan saat itu terjadi, mendung telah hilang, digantikan dengan sinar matahari yang menyeruak dari sela-sela awan putih. Sisa tetes-tetes hujan yang terkena sinar matahari membuat sebuah pelangi yang indah.

"Selamat datang kembali di kehidupanku, Min Yoongi," ucap Jimin seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Yoongi, mengajaknya keluar dari area tempat parkir.

Yoongi tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

~SS~

 _Untuk: Jeon Jungkook_

 _Hei Jungkook, kau tahu, aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu. Kau adalah dongsaengku yang paling baik. Aku juga berterimakasih padamu yang telah membuat hubunganku dan Jimin kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak, bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari itu. Seperti janjinya, sekarang Jimin selalu berada di sisiku, dan aku selalu membuatnya berpikir sebelum melakukan segala hal. Itu adalah permintaanmu 'kan? Apakah hal itu membuatmu bahagia? Aku yakin, pasti kau merasa sakit hati, paling tidak, sedikit sakit hati. Karena aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama._

 _Dan yah, sejujurnya aku sangat merindukanmu. Begitu pula Jimin. Kau pasti tahu kalau kami berdua menyayangimu. Aku bahkan masih menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Sungguh, kami berharap kau benar-benar mendapatkan kebahagiaan disana._

 _Salam sayang,_

 _Min Yoongi_

Yoongi melipat surat itu menjadi sebuah persegi empat kecil dan memasukkannya dalam sebuah amplop. Kemudian diletakkannya amplop itu di atas sebuah makam yang bersih terawat. Sejenak pemuda itu diam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan pergi menjauhi pemakaman.

 **-END-**

* * *

Demi apa saya bikin fict kayak gini? Maso banget, bias sendiri dibikin menderita pula. -"

Buat para pembaca, terima kasih udah mau baca fict ini, maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangannya, karena saya masih baru di fandom ini. Dan juga maafkan saya karena udah bikin mereka bertiga menderita di fict. Terutama Jungkook. Udah sih ya, gitu aja.

 _Sign,_

 _Aikashita Scarlet_


End file.
